


Five ways to remember a partner

by galerian_ash



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: 5 Things, Gen, Lost Memories, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galerian_ash/pseuds/galerian_ash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five ways Barnaby could've regained his memories. (One implied Yuri/Kotetsu, three gen, and one Barnaby/Kotetsu.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five ways to remember a partner

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://tiger-and-bunny.livejournal.com/149727.html), 2011-08-20.

**I**

The memory is given life by blue flames.

Lunatic's Thanatos is aimed straight at him when Kaburagi steps in front of Barnaby. And he remembers a moment in time, a moment when he'd truly gained a partner. Tears sting his eyes as he watches the man he'd forgotten — no, the man whose presence had been _taken_ from him — argue with Lunatic.

When Kaburagi had seemingly teamed up with Lunatic, some had expressed doubts. Didn't Lunatic indiscriminately kill criminals? So why would he fight alongside a guilty man? But for Barnaby, it had only been confirmation of what he already knew: they were both insane, a simple case of birds of a feather flocking together.

"What are you doing?!" Kotetsu is yelling. His back is still turned to Barnaby, wide open, as if still trusting him despite everything.

"He's meddled one time too many. He's been guarding Maverick like a rabid dog-"

"Remember our deal."

It almost seems as if they are about to start a physical fight, prompting Barnaby to speak. "Kotetsu," he says, voice sounding utterly broken even to his own ears. It's not even what he meant to say; the name just escaped his throat out of its own volition.

The reaction is immediate. They both silence, but where Lunatic's stance if possible grows even more aggressive, Kotetsu spins around, eyes wide.

"...Bunny?

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry-"

"No, Bunny, hey," Kotetsu says, kneeling down to Barnaby's level. He reaches out, hand squeezing Barnaby's shoulder. "Don't apologize, it's not your fault. I'm just happy you finally remember me."

He covers Kotetsu's hand with his own, interlacing their fingers. "Together," Barnaby says, barely managing to speak around the lump in his throat. "Together we can take him down. Let's defeat Maverick as the team we were."

'The team we still are,' is what Barnaby truly wants to say. But he doesn't dare to hope, knowing that he has proven himself utterly unworthy of Kotetsu's trust. He doesn't deserve his partner, not anymore. Still, he wants...

Something flickers in Kotetsu's eyes, and for a second — one beautiful, amazing second — Barnaby thinks that forgiveness and redemption might be within reach after all. Then Lunatic steps forward, slinging a possessive arm around Kotetsu and pulling him to his feet.

"Did you not hear what he said?" Lunatic asks. "He and I have a deal — it's all rather Faustian, wouldn't you say? You're on your own, golden boy. _Alone_."

"Cut it out, Yu-" Kotetsu shrugs off the arm, angrily. "Just... give me a minute with him."

"It'll cost you."

"You think I don't know that already?"

Lunatic executes a bow that somehow manages to be both fluid and jerky at the same time. "As you wish," he scoffs, before disappearing into the shadows.

Kotetsu lets out a long, slow breath. He kneels down again, reaching out for Barnaby.

"I'm sorry, Bunny. I can't... I can't be with you right now. But you're never alone, you hear me? I promise you that; you're not alone."

Lunatic's bolt would've hurt less than this, surely. Barnaby swallows, pushing away his disappointment and regret — that's not what's important here. "What did he mean? Saying it would cost you," he asks.

"Oh, don't pay any attention to that. He just likes to play the villain, that's all." Kotetsu gets to his feet, offering a lopsided smile. It doesn't reach his eyes.

And the worst thing is, Barnaby doesn't know if that's the truth, or just Kotetsu's misguided attempt to make things easier for him.

\----

**II**

Barnaby feels a sense of grim satisfaction as he watches Kaburagi realize that he's cornered. There's no way out for him — they're on the top of a skyscraper, and there's only two ways to get off it. One is the exit; the exit that Barnaby is blocking. The other is the edge of the roof. And while the murderer is clearly insane, he's not suicidal.

Kaburagi's shoulders slump. "Guess this is the end of the line," he says, chuckling softly.

Barnaby steps forward, fingers twitching. "I... I'm t-taking you in," he says, head suddenly feeling like it's about to split open. Should he really be doing that? Wouldn't it make more sense to ensure that Kaburagi could never again take a life?

"Bunny?"

And there's that damned nickname again. Barnaby rips off his helmet in order to grip his head. He should kill Kaburagi. He has to do it, there's no other way.

"You have to die."

Kaburagi's hand is raised in an abortive movement — trying to reach out or to attack? — but now he lets it fall. "Oh," he says. "I see. He's really going all out, huh?"

"Shut up," Barnaby hisses. "I'm going to kill you." Despite his threat, he's not actually making any attempt to fulfill it; feet firmly planted to the ground. He knows what he has to do, yet his body will not _move_.

"I never told you this," Kaburagi says, as his eyes grow distant, "but I was so proud of you when you spared Jake Martinez. So very proud, Bunny."

"Stop-"

"So that's why I can't let you do this." Kotetsu meets his gaze one final time, a brilliant smile on his face. "Bye, Bunny."

He steps off the ledge.

This time, it's his body that takes control while his mind stutters to a complete halt. He races forward, diving off the roof and pushing his powers to their limit. And when he catches up with Kaburagi's falling body, catching and cradling him close, it all returns to him.

Jokes about his partner's similarity to a princess and gaining of weight, memories of friendship and _trust_.

He lands on top of the same roof, but can't bring himself to let go of Kotetsu. "What were you thinking?" he asks, voice shaking. "What if I-"

"Bunny? You remember me?!" Kotetsu's brown eyes light up as if he'd just been given the most amazing gift in the entire world.

Fear feeds the anger. "You would've died! What about your daughter? Were you just going to give up like that? I..."

Kotetsu smiles sheepishly. "I wasn't actually about to kill myself, to tell the truth."

"Wait, what?"

"You've been on my tail for hours, but I never activated my Hundred Power — neither did you, thankfully. If you hadn't come for me, I would've saved myself. This was my last-ditch attempt to make you remember. Sorry, but I was desperate."

Barnaby is speechless. "You... you foolish, reckless, stupid _bastard_."

"Aw," Kotetsu says, grinning like the loon he is, "you _do_ remember me."

\----

**III**

It was the stupid, little things.

...Like finding himself eating the snap peas in his dinner first. As he stared down at his plate, wondering why he'd done that, a faint memory surfaced.

_"What, you don't like these?"_

_A hand stretched across the table, fork spearing the snap peas Barnaby had saved._

_"I think they're kinda cute, myself. And they taste good!" He spoke with his mouth full._

_"Actually, they're my favorite. That's why I saved them for last."_

The memory disappeared as fast as it'd come, taking with it the identity of the man who'd once stolen his food. The only thing Barnaby knew was that his skin color was like a lighter shade of bronze.

...Like finding an extra toothbrush in his bathroom. A regular, non-electric toothbrush — one he'd never use himself.

_"Don't get the wrong idea; this is purely for my own benefit."_

_"How so?" That tanned hand toyed with the toothbrush, tapping it lightly against a teasing grin._

_"The last time you stayed over, your breath was disgusting in the morning."_

_"Right, of course. Thanks, Bunny."_

...Like finding several bags of candy and bottles of mayonnaise in his apartment, knowing full well he didn't particularly care for either.

...Like seeing a tiger at the zoo, pacing its cage with a haunted look in his eyes. It made him feel like crying.

...Like the pin Kotetsu held up with a shaking hand, when Barnaby finally hunted him down.

\----

**IV**

Barnaby stops by his apartment on his way home from Maverick. He knows the other Heroes are already pursuing Kaburagi, so there's no risk of him getting away while Barnaby prepares.

He just needs a few minutes to pull himself together. He still can't believe Samantha is gone; doesn't _want_ to believe it.

The city is dark and uninviting beyond his window, making him turn away with a barely-suppressed scream of frustration. He paces his apartment, working himself up until fury is finally beginning to overshadow grief.

His bedroom bears the brunt of his rage, dulling the raw edge until he's confident that he can control it. He can't afford to go berserk out there, after all.

Barnaby is heading for the door when something catches his eyes. There, in the smashed drawer of the overturned nightstand. He walks over and crouches down, picking up the piece of cloth with trembling fingers.

It's part of a sash, charred but still retaining its core message. 'Let's believe', it reads.

His face is wet with tears when his wristband rings, breaking the spell.

"Yes?" he answers, trying to hard to keep his voice normal.

It's Sky High. "We have cornered Kaburagi. He's used up his power and is unable to flee. I thought you should know, in case-"

"Please," Barnaby yells, already running out the door, "allow me to take him. Just leave him be, I beg you!"

"Understood, and of course."

Barnaby almost causes a traffic accident as he pushes the motorcycle to its utmost. He races into the alley, heart beating painfully fast.

"Wait, your suit-" Fire Emblem begins as he's the first to spot Barnaby.

"It's fine, I don't need it," Barnaby mumbles, pushing his way through the crowd of Heroes. Kotetsu is there, back pressed against the wall of the alley. His head snaps up when he hears Barnaby's voice.

"Back off," Barnaby tells the other Heroes, though his eyes don't stray from Kotetsu for a second. "He's mine."

Something in Kotetsu's eyes dies. He deflates, sliding down the wall to sit between the trash cans. 'Trust me,' Barnaby wants to yell. 'Just once, have some faith in me!'

"Get up," he orders.

Kotetsu complies, head bent in obvious defeat.

Barnaby risks a quick glance over his shoulder, relieved to see that the others have stepped away. He activates his Hundred Power and surges forward, grabbing Kotetsu in a tight hold and flying up.

Kotetsu is limp in his arms, and so very cold. It'd been raining, hadn't it? Barnaby squeezes him closer to his own body, trying to protect him from the harsh wind.

"Hold on, okay? I'll land as soon as possible, but we have to put some distance between us and the others."

A pair of hesitant arms encircle his waist. "B-Bunny?"

"I'm here, I got you."

"I thought..."

"Shh," he urges. It's dangerous to multitask while flying, but the _need_ to bend his head to kiss Kotetsu is just too overpowering to ignore.

After a few seconds of frozen surprise, Kotetsu returns the kiss as if his life depends on it.

"I won't forget you," Barnaby swears as they break apart, both panting. "Ever."

\----

**V**

In the end, all it takes is one word.

" _Bunny_."


End file.
